cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Solitude Sometimes Is Best Society
Solitude Sometimes Is Best Society is the second episode of The Dark Dimension. Summary While Katherine and Kieran try to form some kind of order, the residents soon begin to prefer the maddening isolation given them by The Other Side. Elswhere, Vaughn checks into a ritzy hotel run by the flamboyant Malthus. Isobel questions their "accountant" Dagon about their current state and gets a disturbing answer. Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson * Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming * Charlie Bewley as Galen Vaughn * Raffi Barsoumian as Markos * and Ian Somerhalder as The Dark Dimension (plane) Special Guest Stars * Paul Wesley as The Dark Dimension (plane) * David Boreanaz as Malthus Recurring Cast * Indiana Evans as Josephine Salvatore (flashbacks) * Georgina Haig as Kali * Cassidy Freeman as Sage Meddenhall * Gino Anthony Pesi as Maddox * Alyssa Diaz as Kimberley * With Stephen Amell as Brady * And Ray Park as Dagon Episode INT. MANSION- BALLROOM- DAY A pale sunlight shines through the windows as KATHERINE, KOL, KIERAN, ISOBEL, VAUGHN, MARKOS, SAGE, MADDOX, KIMBERLEY, and BRADY materialize in the ballroom. VAUGHN: What the hell is going on? DAMON, a personification of THE DARK DIMENSION, waltzes into the ballroom. DAMON/TDD: Hello, everyone. I hope you enjoy the scenery. VAUGHN: Salvatore! It turns from Damon to Stefan. STEFAN/TDD: Not exactly. I’m the dimension. The Dark Dimension, as it were. I’m your prison. The last thing you’ll ever feel is my cold, all-encompassing darkness. But, as it appears, I need you. The wraiths are getting out of control and I need a force to combat them; you lot are the rowdiest when it comes to resisting rehabilitation. KIERAN: “Rehabilitation”? Is that what you call psychological torture? DAMON/TDD: Psychological reconditioning, Kieran. Much nicer. You’ll be better afterward, but I want you rehabilitated on my terms, not those of Iblis’. He must be destroyed. KATHERINE: Seems a bit odd, you wanting to destroy extensions of yourself. DAMON/TDD: They’ve become tedious. I- ARGGHH!! He vanishes in a burst of light as KALI, MALTHUS, and DAGON take its place. KALI: Now that he’s out of the way, I’ll leave you to your misery. Enjoy the purification process. KATHERINE: You’re a bitch, anyone ever tell you that? KALI: Such terms are irrelevant. I do what I must in the service of Iblis. ISOBEL: Just who is this Iblis? DAGON: Our supreme leader. He wants only what is best for those poor souls trapped here: rehabilitation. KOL: You keep throwing that word around as though it is supposed to mean something to us. BRADY: Yeah, what happens when get this so-called “rehab”? KALI raises her hand and black veins appear all across a screaming Brady’s body. He soon vanishes in a pillar of red light. KALI: Is that a satisfactory illustration? VAUGHN: Where the hell did you send him? MALTHUS: A better place, my very angry Irish friend. Come along, I’m gonna give you a tour. VAUGHN: “Tour”? MALTHUS: You’ve checked in, didn’t anyone tell you? He snaps his fingers and he and Vaughn appear in: INT. HOTEL ROOM- NEXT A lavish room. Typical of the one-percenters on Earth. MALTHUS: Do enjoy. You’ll be staying here for a while. He strikes a pose akin to a used car salesman and vanishes. Vaughn tries the door but it is locked. ‘Damn it’. INT. BALLROOM- SAME Dagon walks over to Isobel and walks her over to the window. Their conversation is not overhead by anyone else. ISOBEL: What do you want, monster? DAGON: You want to see your daughter again, do you not? ISOBEL: More than anything. I know I could’ve been a better mother had circumstances allowed me to raise her, but- DAGON: But nothing. Unlike most of my compatriots, I don’t care what you’ve done. I don’t appear as people who represent past sins. I simply like this form. The rest of the wraiths delight in torture and giving false hope. I am a record keeper; I have no ill intent. The werewolf Brady is in a better place now. Stand down, please, and you can be with your precious Elena again. I swear it. ISOBEL: What are you talking about? DAGON: Katherine Pierce believes that a rallying force against the wraiths will end up displacing Iblis. ISOBEL: You lie. DAGON: I’m an accountant. I do not lie, Miss Saltzman. ISOBEL: What are we, here I mean? In this place? DAGON: Souls in a state of rest. Think the purgatory of Roman Catholicism. You cannot go anywhere without Iblis’ express consent. He is a jailer of sorts and he rules what we call “the Legion”. ISOBEL: What is that? DAGON: Sort of our governing body. Iblis, Baal, and Kali decide what to do with the souls, whether or not their rehabilitation is satisfactory. I find it abhorrent. In my opinion, all souls are worthy of redemption. ISOBEL: So do something about our treatment! DAGON: I cannot. ISOBEL: Take me to Elena! DAGON: You did care for her so much in life. ISOBEL: Death has a way of revealing one’s true priorities. DAGON: How true. Very well, but you must convince Katherine to stand down. Even now, she rallies those in this room with her. Isobel looks over to see the group fighting, wrestling, etc. She looks back and Dagon is gone. She and Kieran break up the fighting. KIERAN: Enough! MADDOX: If we do what they say, they’ll take us to somewhere better! KIERAN: Perhaps they are lying. The path to Paradise would not cause him such pain. MADDOX: YEAH! Cuz you have such extensive knowledge, priest! KIERAN: Better than some heretical witch! KATHERINE: Boys! Boys, calm down! You’re both pretty! MARKOS: Katherine, I fail to see how organizing this motley lot is going to improve things. KATHERINE: Simple: we kill Iblis and get Dagon to send us all into this Fold I was told about. KIMBERLEY: Fair enough. SAGE: The Other Side was preferable to this. In-fighting is not my style. Maddox and Kol nod, standing by Sage. SAGE: I think my idea would be better: submit and strike. Stealth is always superior than showing our hand and losing. MARKOS: I’m all for Katherine. KATHERINE: Really? MARKOS: She’s our best bet. KALI: Then it appears the division is clear. I’ll leave you all to fight amongst yourselves. She snaps and all vanish, save Markos. KALI: It seems you and I have something to discuss. MARKOS: And what might that be? KALI: Your mission once I get you out of here. You need a refresher? INT. HOTEL ROOM- NIGHT- FLASHBACK Markos is alone when JOSEPHINE enters in blinding flash of light. MARKOS: I know you. The Salvatore sister. JOSEPHINE: We must talk, Markos. When you are released from this hellish dimension, I need you to do something for me. MARKOS: And what could I possibly do for an angel? JOSEPHINE: I need you to keep a tight leash on Silas. MARKOS: Silas? My brother has been buried for over two thousand years, he is no threat. JOSEPHINE: Not anymore. He’s free and he tried to reunite with his lover. Your sister-in-law. That failed, but he did succeed in the destruction of the Other Side, which is why all of you are in the Dark Dimension in the first place. He’s planning to renew his ascension scheme. When you get out, I need you to make sure he doesn’t succeed. I've already sent the werewolf girl Jules back to Earth to aid the Mikaelson family take down foes even worse than they. Do we have an accord, witch? MARKOS: We have an accord. INT. BALLROOM- SAME Markos smirks. MARKOS: No. Not at all. The plan is crystal clear. END EPISODE Trivia * First episode to feature all main characters. Music *TBA Category:The Dark Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Complete episodes Category:Earth-7 Episodes Category:Episodes set in 2012